Incubator trays are, as the name implies, trays designed for packaging of eggs to be incubated.
Unlike the consumption egg trays, an incubator tray has to keep each egg in a substantially fixed position. Therefore, said incubator trays have substantially deep cavities for the packaging of eggs. It is also important to emphasize that incubator trays have several arrangements and housing units for eggs. Said arrangements can be vertically or horizontally aligned or can be shifted in a vertically or horizontally oriented zigzag form.
Conventionally, incubator trays are filled, that is, supplied with eggs, but manually and not automatically. In these cases, eggs from a machine or from an ovoscopy system are sent to a conventional conveyor belt, where positioned operators perform the task of carrying manually the eggs from the conveyor belt to the incubator trays.
This type of procedure is extremely undesirable for many reasons, and among them, the most relevant reason refers to the fact that operators have manual contact with eggs, and this factor causes a variety of related negative factors, mainly, hygiene and sterility of the process.